Niko and L'arc
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Niko has the biggest crush on L'arc, but will his love be returned by a seemingly clueless L'arc?  Commission on Deviantart.</html>


Tossing, left, right, left, right, The almost silk-like red hair of a certain Soldier of the Meridian Empire lay caught in the bedsheets with every restless turn of his head. He layed there, mocking the very bedsheets he slept on with his perfection. Legs and arms, all intertwined in Egyptian cotton, yet barely covering his body. His torso, perfectly aligned with the center of the bed, half naked so as to see the beautiful delicacy which is Niko Bennex. His naked abdomen lightly flicking up and down, harmonizing with every breath he made. His deep red boxer-briefs almost matching identical to the hair on his head, covering every smooth inch of his perky ass; hugging, basically suffering his curves. Atop the brief line, small red hairs threatened to reveal themselves with just one more flinch of his perfectly tanned body. The briefs caught slightly in the blankets, forcing them down a tad, revealing even more promising v-lines to an even more promising bulge.

*Diinnnggg, Diiinnnngggg*

"Agh!"

Niko shot up in a matter of milliseconds gasping for breath and clutching his chest, petrified at the sound of his own alarm clock. He stayed hyperventalating in the upright position for a good 2 minutes, looking around in a paranoid state. His big blue eyes still in shock.

"Stupid Alarm clock! Take that!"

Niko threw a pillow at an unsuspecting alarm clock. He forced himself out of bed, with heavily lidded eyes. His feet dragging all the way to his pink bunny slippers he kept in the corner of his room. He slid those on, and continued to drag his sleepy self to the bathroom. Once there, he very carefully washed his face with handsoap, while scratching his perfect ass. After, he felt the need to slap himself in the face a few times, to wake himself up. He was holding onto the edge of the sink, staring at his floppy red hair, and unsuspecting smile. His gaze seemed solemn, even a bit lonesome to himself. He exhaled deeply.

"When will I ever be good enough for you L'arc...?"

Niko shook his head, and continued his daily routine like clockwork. He Brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and used the bathroom. All in under 5 minutes. He then hurried his pace to his room, where he noticed he had left his window open. Niko rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"How do I always do this? It's like I _want _to be kidnapped in the middle of the night or something." He breathed to himself.

Niko trudged over to the open window above his bed, and was halfway finished with pulling the frame down, when he noticed his favorite brunette walking down his street.

It was L'arc Lagoon, the man of his fucking dreams. L'arc Lagoon, THE L'arc Lagoon, walking on Niko's street? Niko felt absolutely honored, as if the God's looked down on him and smiled today. As if they said, "Niko deserves a wonderfully, amazing, fantastic day", So they sent L'arc.

To Niko, L'arc was looking amazing. Dressed up in his usual getup, with his brown fluffy hair everywhere, practically begging to be pet. Niko noticed L'arc was wearing new boots. The kind that have straps and latches that meet all the way to your knees, and make you look all official and shit. The ones that scream "please rape me".

"Yes L'arc, I will rape you..." Niko whispered.

Niko double-timed it putting on his uniform. He raced to find his phone, and was hopping on one foot trying to finish putting one shoe on while looking for his gun. After he secured the gun to his holster and beat his shoe into submission he was already out of the house. Running like a mad man to one of his best friends, who happens to be younger than him.

"Mr. L'arc! Mr. Larc!" The hot little redhead screamed as he ran out of his house and jumped into an unsuspecting L'arc Bright Lagoon's arms.

"Oh, Niko you're insufferable. Get off me why don't ya?" L'arc yelled.

"I-i'm sorry Mr.L'arc. Honest. It's just that, I get excited when I see you. Forgive me"? Niko asked, applying the "puppy dog eyes" method.

"I guess." L'arc said, complete with a sigh.

Niko was looking L'arc up and down like he was a side of bacon, and realized he should stop before he got caught red handed.

"So, um, Mr.L'arc? What new adventures are we going to have this time?" Niko asked, smile as big as the sky.

"Well, I was planning on meeting with Serge. He called me 3 times last night, and said I needed to meet up with him. He said something about it being on the brink of life or death! I really don't know what that sneaky bandit is up to, but if he's telling the truth then there could be some serious stuff about to happen! I would feel alot better if you came with me. You know, just in case?"

Niko's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, and he was almost at a loss for words.

"You-you, need me?"

"Well, yeah. You have proclaimed yourself my side-kick, haven't you? Or was I mistaken? Should I get Cecille or something? I mean she IS one tough cookie..." L'arc joked.

"What? Hell NO! I can do this Mr.L'arc! Psh, piece of cake! I always thought there was, something fishy with that guy anyways!" Niko exclaimed.

"Well alright then! I've had my breafast! Let's go then!" L'arc commanded.

"But I haven't had any..." Niko trailed off, embarassed by the thought of sounding needy to L'arc.

"What was that Niko?" L'arc asked.

"Nothing Sir." Niko answered, red as a tomato.

L'arc smiled one of his million dollar smiles that drove Niko mad, and made him start smiling like a fucking psychopath. Niko bit his bottom lip hard, and shoved his hands in his pockets averting his eyes from L'arcs gorgeousness.

"Well, alright then." L'arc said, confused. "Let's get going. I want to get this over with."

Niko tried his best to keep up with L'arc. L'arc was always atleast 10 paces ahead of him. Losing time was a pet peeve of his, and he always wanted to do everything as fast as he could. Even if it was brushing his beautiful head of hair. Niko has always noticed the little things about L'arc, and it was those little things that made Niko have the desire to even open his eyes that morning.

L'arc, walking a few paces ahead of Niko, was truly beautiful. Niko was staring at him, head to toe. He loved the way his red uniform brought out the broadness of his shoulders, and his pants. He couldn't get even get the most out of an eyeful out of his backside he looked so fucking yummy. Those pants, and the way they embraced the top and bottom muscles of his perfectly trim thigh. Niko was tripping all over himself, but he figured L'arc wouldn't notice since he's always tripping over something anyways.

The walk in silence seemed like forever. Niko was itching desperately to break the silence instead of kicking rocks the whole way there.

"Mr.L'arc"? Niko asked, very coyly. Shoulders hunched, and hands still disposed in pockets.

"Yes Niko"? L'arc paused, turning and looking over his shoulder.

Niko stopped abrubptly, breathtaken. L'arcs eyes _piercing _his very own.

"Um, what- um. What do yo think Serge wants"?

They continued walking.

"I'm not really sure, but I have been noticing something different in you Niko. I don't know what it is. But, don't think I haven't noticed a difference." L'arc said, eyebrow raised and hands crossed into each other.

"What, do you mean? I don't think i've been acting any different with you. I hope I haven't-haven't made you upset or anything Mr.L'arc. I don't know what I would do if i made you mad with me!" Niko expressed, with sad eyes.

"See?" L'arc gestured "Just like that. That's what i'm talking about. You get even more overly concerned with things I may or may not be thinking. I mean, it's flattering really, but what's the deal"?

"N-nothing. I'm sorry." Niko sighed.

L'arc sighed as well.

"Look, i'm sorry. It's just, you're sort of suffocating me is all. Don't get me wrong, you're a good friend Niko. Sometimes...you're too good of a friend to me.." L'arc trailed off.

They were already infront of Serge's place.

"Well, we'll talk more about it later..." L'arc said, trailing onto Serge's entrance way.

"Oh, um sure. No problem." Said a sad Niko.

L'arc knocked on the door 3 times, and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Maybe he meant another day Mr.L'arc"?

Just like that, the door swung open and an overly ecstatic Serge popped up in the entrance way.

"Hi, Hi, Hi! How are my big strong imperial boys doing? Good I hope"?

"Well yes, we were just-"

"Good, Good! Oh L'arc! I'm really glad to see you!"

Serge rushed at his face with his hand, and squenched his cheeks inbetween his fingers.

"Dank yoo"? L'arc spurted.

"Oh, L'arc come in come in! I can't let you stand outside in the cold! Oh my goodness that would be insane!" Serge practically exhaled.

"It's like 100 degrees outside." Niko stated, glaring at Serge.

"Oh don't be live on the OCEAN Niko, it could easily shift at anytime"!

Serge grabbed L'arc by the collar and yanked him inside. It surprised him, so he had little to no time to react.

"Hey!" L'arc screamed.

That was the last thing Niko heard before Serge shut the door.

"Open the door! Open the damn door Serge! Right now!"

Niko's heart was pounding, and he was pounding the door equally as hard.

"Dammit Serge! Don't make me blow you door down! Hey, what are you doing?"

Serge swung the door open one more time, annoyed as hell look on his face.

"You break it, you buy it darling. Why don't you be a good little redhead and wait out here for a little while. I promise you, you will get your L'arc back."

"My-?"

"Don't think I don't know how you feel about him little boy. I'm always watching who's around L'arc, and who he's around. He's a pretty important guy you know?" Serge mocked Niko's feelings.

"You better not be hurting him, or i'll-i'll bring soldiers back! You can guarantee that Serge! Do you hear me?"

Niko dared get in Serge's face, basically on his tip-toes.

"I hear you Carrot top, I hear you. Well, tata for now!"

Serge slammed the door on Niko's face. Niko, on the other side, was steaming. Fuming really, and sat down on Serge's entrance way. All he could do now was wait. He figured they were just going to be talking about what Serge so desperately wanted to talk to L'arc about.

Inside the house, Serge had thrown L'arc into a Grand master bedroom, and locked it. The room was long, and had double french doors at the end of it. The walls seemed as if they were carved out of pure marble, and there were sconces on either side of the elongated bedroom. In the center of the room, a black velvet heart shaped bed with a canopy. Complete with black velvet sheets embroidered with gold lettering of "S" everywhere. Adjacent to the bed, a small table complete with lit candles and pastries.

"This doesn't look like a house of no bandit." L'arc whispered.

"That's because i'm not! Oh you're so smart L'arc. I knew I did A good job choosing you."

Serge had silently crept his way into the room while L'arc was checking the place out.

"What the HELL do you want? And don't give me that life or death crap! I know better than that!" L'arc yelled.

L'arc was backing up defensively as Serge was trying to close the gap between them. He had changed into nothing but a silk robe, and was holding a cigarette in his left hand.

"L'arc, you're not that stupid. Come now, i'm sure you know what i'm trying to do. Use that big boy brain of yours." Serge urged.

Every word he came a bit closer, and L'arc took a step back.

"It's pointless doing that you know. The doors are locked, and there is no where for you to go...babe."

"Babe? Who the hell are you?" L'arc asked, disgusted.

"That is neither here nor there. You don't need to concern yourself with things you're not even going to be caring about when i'm-" Serge paused, and gave a dark smile to the brunette in front of him. "Rocking your world."

"Rocking my-" L'arc's reasoning finally kicked in. He gasped in horror. "You're...seducing me"? L'arc asked, as if he was also trying to convince himself.

"Look at you. Of course i'm seducing you. I would be an idiot not to."

L'arc was still taking steps backwards, just as consistently as Serge was taking them forward.

"This is pointless. I'm not interested in you! Problem solved, now let me go!" L'arc yelled.

"That's right. You're little Meridian flower is Ryfia, right?" Serge scoffed.

"Ha! Wrong again! I give my heart to NO one. That is how i've been able to stay so strong, and efficient in my work! No distractions, no screw ups. So you don't even need to bother threatening me with her! She is not mine, nor is she special to me in that way!" L'arc screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you don't let me go,i'll have you imprisoned!"

Pretty soon, L'arc was at the end of the room. As well as Serge. Serge's face was only 5 inches away from L'arcs. He could taste L'arcs sweet breath, nervously going in and out of his mouth. It was tantalizing Serge's taste buds.

"Sorry babe, i'm going to be skipping town as soon as this is all over. Already sold the house on one condition that I could use it for the last time tonight. You're not gonna be able to touch one..hair..on..my..head".

"Wha-"

Serge grabbed L'arc by his throat.

"ENOUGH talk! You're making me upset! If you don't sit still, and let me have you...NOT ONLY WILL I KILL RYFIA BUT I'LL KILL ALL YOUR OTHER LITTLE FRIENDS! NIKO..INCLUDED."

"N-Niko? No.." L'arc muttered, throat still being squished.

"Is that a yes"?

"F-fine"

Serge cackled a cruel laugh, and let go of L'arcs throat. He took one last puff of his cigarette and flung it. He thrust L'arc hard into the doors, and cracked them, causing a loud noise to echo all throughout the room. L'arc winced in pain, but never said a word. Serge pressed his lips on his neck, licking at it until L'arc unwantingly felt a strong warm sensation at the base of his groin.

"P-please. I-"

"Nooo we had a deal Mr. Lagoon."

Serge continued to lick at L'arcs neck. He greedily lapped up his taste, then moved on to his ear. He enveloped it entirely and began nibbling on it softly and licking at it just a little to tease the poor boy. He felt that L'arc was growing in his pants. To help the process along he shoved his left hand down his pants rubbed his growing cock, while gently kissing L'arc on the lips. L'arc was definitely turned on, but he didn't want to be turned on by Serge. Not this man.

"Let's take this fun to the bed shall we? March." Serge demanded.

L'arc walked to the bed, as slow as he could, trying to avoid his fate. But there was no avoiding it. Serge climbed on the bed as well, and unzipped his pants. He revealed a very long, very veiny dick. It was incredibly smooth in looks, except for the veins. The head end was very purple and swollen, and was already leaking from ecstacy.

"Suck." Serge said, pointing to his junk.

L'arc swallowed his saliva hard. He didn't want to do this, but this was the only way his best friend would survive.

L'arc lowered his head hesitantly, and grabbed hold of the dick with his hands. He slowly wrapped his mouth around the member and began to roll his tongue around and over it.

"Mmmm very good, that feels excellent." Serge moaned.

L'arc continued in this motion over and over, and he began to jerk his head up and down at the same time sending strong tingling sensations all up and down Serge's throbbing dick. L'arc licked from the base of the penis all the way to the top of it and back down again, creating an electric feel inside the dick. Pre-cum kept seeping out in gobs and L'arc was swallowing it all without complaints.

"F-fuck" Serge moaned, bucking his hips in and out of L'arcs mouth.

Serge's whole groin area was going numb very quickly in preparation for his big finish. A massive throbbing warm feeling began washing all over Serge's shaft and balls. He was arching his back and letting L'arc have all his man meat. The thrusting never stopped, it only got harder. L'arc was basically just being used as a toy at this point, for Serge's pleasure. His mouth was getting fucked senseless.

"Agh!" Serge yelped.

He released his fluids into L'arcs used mouth. L'arc tried his hardest to swallow it all, but it kept coming out. It was too much. His gag reflex kicked in and he threw up all over Serge's bed.

"Yikes!" Serge yelled. "I would be furious, but technically this isn't my bed anymore."

"G-Go to hell"! L'arc yelled, wiping his mouth off.

"HeHe, I intend to."

Serge leaned over and kissed L'arc on the forehead, them jumped off the bed re-zipping his pants under his robe. He grabbed a backpack by the french doors, unlocked them, and ran off never to be seen again.

"What the hell happened L'arc? You guys took forever in there! What exactly were you two doing? Hmm?" An angry Niko prodded once L'arc came back.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it! I mean-No one, NO ONE THREATENS MY FRIENDS!"

L'arc pushed past Niko and angrily walked away from the house he hoped to never see again. Niko attempted to catch up tp him.

"He threatend us? What did he say Mr.L'arc?"

"I don't want to talk about it! And I don't want to go home feeling as ashamed as I do now! No way!" L'arc yelled.

L'arc began to release a few tears that were building up at the side of his eyelids. He was sobbing infront of Niko, and tried to hide it, but he couldn't.

"Well, I don't know what's going on , but you can stay at _my_ house for as long as you want." Niko suggested.

Niko was desperately hoping he would take him up on that offer.

"No one's there"? L'arc asked, still sobbing.

"No. No one I swear"

"Fine. Come on hurry up let's go. I don't even want to be in PUBLIC right now."

Niko and L'arc opened the door to Niko's room. It was a small room, with a single window over the bed. The walls were mustard yellow, and the bedsheets were blue and white checkered pattern. Niko had a single green desk on his left wall with a bulletin board on the wall ontop of it. It looked like everything he had ever learned in the army was stuffed in desk drawers and pinned lazily on the bulletin board, overflowing the space. There was a picture of L'arc in a heart shape picture frame on his desk as well.

The second Niko opened the door to his room he ran over to the desk and hid the picture in one of his pockets in the hoodie that was tossed over his chair.

"So, um..d'ya like the place ?" Niko asked, smiling to cover his embarrasment.

"Yeah. It looks nice. I can't believe i've never been here before."

"Well, you know. With protecting Ryfia from things she doesn't understand to protecting the city from getting it's ray completely wiped out, I could understand why."

Niko had just removed the top half of his uniform exposing a rather snug wife beater. It was being rather generous in transparency, and you could see the size, shape, and color of his nipples very well.

L'arc had just sat down on Niko's bed and picked up a pillow and smooshed it over his face, screaming at the top of his lungs in it. He let the pillow hear his anger and frustrations, because he didn't want the rest of the world to. L'arc noticed the pillow smelled like Niko's hair, and he inhaled very deeply. He liked the way his best friend smelled.

"So, Mr.L'arc? What happened..to you in there?" Niko asked, leaning against the wall infront of L'arc.

"A breach in security on our part Niko. A mistake nothing more."

L'arc showed no emotion in his sentence.

"In a way... I guess it was life or death.." L'arc whispered. "That bastard."

"I'm always here, if you need to talk Mr.L'arc".

Niko slowly scootched his way alongside his friend, on the bed. He gently put an arm around him, making him come even closer than before. This is probably the closest Niko had ever been to L'arc, and he began to blush profusely. L'arc looked at Niko, who was on his left, and became absolutley infatuated with his big blue eyes.

"Um, yes well thank you Niko." L'arc said, clearing his throat.

"Mr.L'arc"?

"Niko, please, i've been over this with you a thousand times. Call me L'arc. I'm not your boss, hell i'm not even older than you." L'arc said, with a sincere tone in his voice.

"Ok...um. L-L'arc." Niko stumbled. "You don't have to tell me exactly what's going on, but...can you atleast tell me what it is he said? Who it was he threatened, that made you so emotional?" Niko pressed.

"Well, at first it was Ryfia. For some reason, that didn't shake me. I have no real ties with Ryfia, except for this stupid Imaginal's law thing she keeps talking about. So, I really didn't give in at his feeble attempts at first. I guess he thought I was special towards her, or..something. Don't get me wrong, I love Ryfia as a friend. Just not the way he thought I did."

"Ok...go on.." Niko said, rubbing L'arc's back with his palm.

"Well, then he said, that he would kill all of my friends. He made it a point to make sure he said your name seperate, as if you meant something more to me. Maybe he thought we were better friends than the rest of us? I don't know. I honestly have no idea it happened so fast..." Niko said, tearing at the edges of the pillow in his lap.

"Mr- I mean, L'arc?" Niko asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Niko stopped rubbing his back and began twiddling both of his thumbs around.

"How did you react when he said my name seperate? I mean, i'm just wondering."

Niko had his head down in submission. L'arc was taken aback by this question, and realized the weight it placed in Niko's heart. Just then and there he had figured out why it was that Niko always gave him special treatment.

"Well Niko. I feel like I can't lie to you about this. But..the way it hurt me was shocking, actually. I mean, You would think I'd be freightened at the thought of all of my friends being killed. But for some reason-"

L'arc looked up at Niko and looked deep into his eyes.

"It was only you. When he said your name, I quickly told him he could have whatever he wanted from me. I just, didn't...want to see you get hurt."

Niko's confession opened his eyes to deeply seeded feelings he had been surpressing for years now. All the times Niko had playfully jumped on him, or cried for help when something was going wrong. Those times had touched his heart and somehow down the road had turned into love. L'arc couldn't believe what he was thinking about his best friend at the time. He just couldn't believe it. Could he, actually love him? More than a friend should love another friend?

"Really?" Niko asked.

"...Really-" L'arc whispered. "and maybe that means-"

L'arc gently swiveled Niko's head to face his own again. L'arc was slowly bridging a gap that should never be bridged between two friends.

"That I may feel the same way towards a certain...sexy...-"

Niko shuddered and went wide eyed at what the fuck was exactly happening. When Niko's ears heard L'arc call Niko sexy, he went even more wide eyed and started to breathe in awkward intervals.

"..redheaded friend of mine".

L'arc had pulled Niko's face into his and brushed his lips against Niko's slowly.

"I don't know what i'm doing. I don't know why i'm doing this. Does this bother you Niko?" L'arc asked, genuinely concerned.

"God no. Absolutely not.." Niko trailed off, hardly able to speak due to the euphoria washing over his being.

"Good. Because i'm going to kiss you. Fuck it, i'm going to kiss you now." L'arc breathed.

L'arc closed the gap and pressed his lips against Niko's hard.

"Nnnngh" Niko moaned in ecstacy and excitement.

After wanting somebody for so long, and finally having that wish fulfilled, it's more than your nerves can handle.

L'arc began to open and close his mouth, actually kissing Niko good. Real good. Niko could feel the warmth of L'arcs tongue graciously glide under his lips and under his tongue, sending Niko to the moon and back.

"God, i've wanted this for so fucking long sir.." Niko said, hyperventalating from all the excitement.

L'arc just smiled and viciously began pulling at Niko's pants, attempting to undo the button. Their lips instantly reconnected and clothes began to struggle to come off. Niko was unlatching the top hooks of L'arcs uniform, while L'arc was quickly removing Niko's wifebeater. L'arc tossed the shirt to the side, revealing a very fucking cute body on Niko. Niko's abdominal muscles were barely noticable but still there, yet he had amazing pectoral muscles you could bounce a quarter off of. Niko's arms were also very defined, yet still skinny. Niko had finally gotten the hooks off, so he ripped off L'arcs top half of his uniform also revealing a very carved figure. Niko's mouth watered just looking at him, and couldn't wait to be his. L'arc hurridly undid his boots and tossed those aside as well so he could in turn remove his pants.

"No. I wanna do it...L'arc" Niko said, in a sexy seductive voice that made L'arc jump out of his skin.

Niko kissed the sides of L'arc's neck, sending his body backwards on the bed. He began rubbing the sides of his tight ass and thighs, and casually rubbing his bulge as well.

"Ugh, Niko! That-That feels good." L'arc moaned.

"I'm glad, _sir_" Niko purred.

Niko gave L'arc a sassy smile before taking his tongue and trailing L'arcs abdomen with it. He sat there and enjoyed every single crevice on that man's body there was to lick with his pants still on. Niko kept licking lower and lower until he found his prize, the zipper. Niko bit the zipper with his teeth, and gently began pulling it down. L'arc experienced such an erotic sensation from his best friend of forever, not to mention the fact he's a man, unzipping his pants. L'arc was already the hardest he could get, and there was pre-cum staining all over the front of his pants.

"OH SIR." Niko exclaimed, looking at L'arc's bulge in fascination. "This is...so...much better than I imagined." Niko said, petting L'arcs package like a kitty.

"You don't have to imagine any more baby..."L'arc whispered.

L'arc took it upon himself to lower his boxers and completely kick off the rest of his pants, leaving him stark nude. Niko was beside himself with how gorgeous L'arc looked naked. He had never seen another man's penis before, and frankly, was new to all of this. But he did know one thing. He wanted L'arcs dick in his mouth.

"Come here" Niko mouthed to his dick.

Niko put L'arcs entire member in his mouth in one shot. He didn't know if he could handle it much longer, but he enjoyed it as best as he could. He nibbled on it like a chew toy for a little bit, which made L'arc pre-cum in exchange. He also deep throated it for a while too, savoring the spunky taste coming out of L'arcs head and straight into Niko's throat.

"Agh! God... it feels good...with your mouth around it Niko." L'arc moaned.

Niko took L'arcs penis out of his mouth, and held it with one hand. He began lapping at it like a kitty to milk. He lapped it real good, getting his spit all over it, making it a nice and wet toy for later. Niko craved the salty taste from L'arcs dick, and kept licking like a slave to it for more.

"God...You're gonna make me cum if you keep at it like this Niko, I swear to God." L'arc groaned from the bottom of his throat.

"It- it feels so good. It's so warm, and salty L'arc." Niko cooed.

Niko continued bobbing his head up and down L'arcs dick, making a man out of him. L'arc felt a rush go to his head, and he nearly screamed from how amazing it felt.

"Niko stop!" L'arc yelled, pushing Niko's head of his dick.

"You're gonna make me cum, then I won't be able to.." L'arc got embarassed from what he was going to say and turned red.

"Oh. I see L'arc." Niko said, smiling, and brushing his red hair back into his ears.

L'arc began kissing Niko passionately, exchanging saliva for saliva. He swiftly switched spots with Niko, and broke the kiss off.

"Bend over." L'arc commanded.

"They didn't put you in charge for nothing Sir!" Niko exclaimed as he was doing what he was told.

L'arc couldn't believe what a beautiful ass Niko had. It fit so perfectly with his body, yet it was the focal point of the whole damn thing put together. The way his balls fell right underneath his ass was the cutest thing L'arc had ever layed eyes on, he also had the tiniest asshole L'arc had ever seen. No doubt Niko was a virgin. Niko was humping the air slightly, with his ass stuck out, giving L'arc more of a show than he ever thought he'd get.

"Oh..L'arc. I want this badly sir. Please, please L'arc. I've been a really bad boy." Niko teased, shaking his ass around.

"Well, it _is _my job to punish soldiers if I must." L'arc purred, licking his lips. "I'm just telling you, this is going to hurt. No doubt." L'arc said as he positioned himself behind the blushing redhead.

"I know...I don't care. As long as it's you giving me the pain."

Niko licked his lips as well, and felt his own pre-cum slide down his thigh.

"Please. Please give it to me. Don't make me wait anymore!" Niko shrieked.

L'arc placed one hand on Niko's sexy arched back, and the other on his hard dick to position it for entrance. He slowly eased himself into Niko's uncharted territory, stretching him with every millimeter.

"GGggnhh!"

Niko's yells were muffled because he was biting on his pillow.

"Shit..." L'arc whispered to himself.

L'arc went even deeper, ignoring the catching skin, hoping it would get wetter soon. Niko screamed at steady intervals, muffling them with his pillow, but never asked L'arc to stop. L'arc kept at it, getting wetter with all the pre-cum oozing from his tip into Niko's super tight behind. After the first time going all the way in, he tried it again. Going faster this time.

"NNGhh!" Niko screamed.

"Do you like me inside of you Niko"? L'arc asked.

"MMhhmmm" Niko groaned.

L'arc then got into a steady pase. Ease out, ease in, ease out, ease in. Pretty soon Niko wasn't screaming in pain anymore, but pure pleasure.

"Aghh..oh my Goddddd." Niko exhaled.

L'arc began going faster than a steady pace. He could no longer control how bad his dick kept aching for him to ram into Niko's tight hole. L'arc began to fuck Niko hard enough that a slapping sound was made from his balls every time they hit Niko. Ram, Ram, Ram, Ram. That's all that L'arc was doing now. L'arc was grabbing Niko's waist and backing it into his dick so hard that you could hear something snap everytime. It sounded like bone.

"GOD!" L'arc shouted.

"Fuck! Oh, Fuck me sir! Fuck me, Fuck me!"

With every plea from Niko, L'arc had no choice but to comply. He kept ramming into him and squeezing his waist so that the center of gravity was focused on a long, hard, fuck.

"OW! Ow! GOD! AGH! DON'T STOP, DONT STOP DONT STOP." Niko yelled to the top of his lungs, grabbing the headboard with both of his hands so he wouldn't go flying off.

Niko had tears falling from his eyes, not because he was in pain, but because he was so happy.

"Fuck! This feels go Good!" L'arc yelled.

L'arc stopped fucking Niko for a split second to lick and suck the sides of his now gaping hole. He forced his tongue down in there and twirled it around creating a warm sensation in Niko's ass. Then he immediately rammed his dick back in his twink and started to fuck him again. Even harder this time.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum L'arc!" Niko yelled.

"Me too! Dammit me too!" L'arc yelled as well.

L'arc released his seed in the furthest and deepest part of Niko his dick could find. Sending shivers up and down Niko's spine. Niko came almost immediately afterwards, in spurts and chunks all over his checkered bed spread.

They both collapsed on the bed, and immediately covered up with the comforter. Niko was on one side of the bed, and L'arc on the other.

"What are you doing all the way over there...baby?" L'arc asked, easing into the word baby for he wasn't used to it.

"Oh, you. You want me to be on your side?" Niko asked.

"Of course. From here on out...I always want you on my side."

Niko blushed heavily, and scooted into L'arcs arms. He was hesitant and a bit freightened, because it was fucking L'arc Bright Lagoon he was in bed with. But, he had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

"Hey..L'arc?" Niko asked, just as timidly as before.

"Yeah Niko?" L'arc said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I know it sort of doesn't matter that much now, but, i've had feelings for you since I first met you."

"I think I figured that out a long time ago, I was just in denial about my feelings too." L'arc confessed.

"L'arc...? I-I love you" Niko said, burying his head in his chest.

"I think, I love you too Niko."

After that, L'arc completely forgot about the horrible events of the day, and fell asleep holding the man he loved.


End file.
